The present invention generally relates to camera actuators used for controlling movement of a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera actuator used to control a camera about two axes on a pole configuration.
There are many different types of camera devices which are available to look under objects such as automobiles for security and around objects at a disaster scene. Most of these devices lack ease of use when trying to move the camera to obtain a accurate view of the area in question, while at the same time allowing the user to observe what the camera is projecting on a display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera actuator that allows the user to easily rotate a camera while moving the camera under or about objects.